The Tugs of War
by Baxter54132
Summary: There is a war going on between the two prodigies of Konoha. A war... for Tenten. One-shot K plus just to be safe.


I have received a challenge. Recently I challenged Flipomatic to a Sasutenji one-shot and she challenged me back with the same requirements.

To Tenten20: I accept your challenge. Keep your eyes peeled!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of his friends.

R and R

Sinceourlinesneverworkwedecidedtomakeourownlinebutithastobereallyreallylongandtakeupthewholeentirelinesowereachtheedgeofthepaper

Sasuke sits down crossed legged across from the meditating Hyuuga. Sasuke smirks as he feels the anger and heat pulsing off of the other boys face. He had every right to be angry

though. Neji's eyes flicker open and he glares at Sasuke. "What do you want?" He asks gruffly.

Sasuke meets his glare evenly, "the usual," he says, "I plan on winning today."

Neji's mouth forms a grim line as he tries not to laugh. "No way, you will be ground into dirt before today is over."

The usual that Sasuke is referring to is a contest between them. Tenten makes up three challenges and whoever wins more of them gets to take Tenten out for dinner that night. So

far Neji has won 5 and Sasuke has won 4.

Tenten lands between their glares, surprising both boys. "The usual?" she asks. They nod. She claps her hands together. "All righty then the challenges today are the swamp cross,

the lounging lily pad, and a traditional game of tug of war."

Neji smirks, he knew he could win at least two of the three challenges.

They stand up and Tenten leads them to a swamp. "The rules are simple, you will have a race through the swamp. The first person to go there and back wins." Tenten walks to the

edge of the swamp and makes a face. "Good luck, I'll be out here waiting for the winner."

Neji and Sasuke glare and slide into the mucky swamp. It is very gross and cold. Tenten pulls out a flag and waves it in their faces. "What are you waiting for? Go!"

Realizing that Tenten wasn't going to start them with the normal 1 2 3 Go, Neji takes off and is immediately stopped dead in his tracks by the sludge that has gripped his feet. Sasuke

takes a moment to laugh at the Hyuuga before trying to move forward. His laughing abruptly stops when he can't move. Tenten giggles, "did I forget to mention that the bottom of the

swamp is about a foot of quicksand, if it sucks you down you won't die, you will just be stuck until I decide to get you out." Two powerful glares meet her face and she smiles brightly at

their foolishness.

"Byakugan," Neji calls and looks through the muck down to his feet. He jyuukens the quick sand to get it to let go. The sand loses its hold and Neji gets loose. Sasuke glares at the

retreating Hyuuga's back. Sasuke's sharingan uses genjustsu so that wouldn't work on the sand. Neji crosses carefully, making sure his feet don't touch the ground. As he passes

Sasuke on the way back he pats him on the head. Sasuke glares. "Now, now," Neji says seriously, "don't strain your self or your anger might drag you to the bottom of the swamp."

Tenten looks up from her book. "Leave Sasuke alone," she says to Neji. Neji looks up as if noticing her for the first time. An evil grin begins to cross his face. He regains his composure

after a millisecond. Only people who know him really well would be able to see the momentary grin that crossed his face. Tenten is one of these people. "What are you thinking?" She

backs away slowly from the edge of the swamp but she is too slow. A glop of sludge hits her square in the forehead. "Disqualified!" she yells and points a finger at Neji. "You broke the

rules and threw sludge at me."

"I didn't break any rules," retorts Neji.

Tenten nods her head and pulls a contract out of thin air. "It says here that the opponents aren't allowed to involve the judge and you just did so Sasuke wins!"

Neji grabs the contract and squints at the teeny tiny print. He glares at Tenten mutinously and climbs out of the swamp. He promptly shoves Tenten in and steps back to avoid the

splash. Tenten laughs and frees Sasuke from the quicksand. They climb out of the swamp and Tenten leads the way to their second task.

The boggy threesome trek into challenge two. Tenten stops them, and gets two foam rods from the side of the pool that they are now standing next to. She tosses one to each boy.

Next she picks up to floating platforms shaped like lily pads. "In this challenge you will try to stay on your lily pad longer that your opponent. You can swing at each other if you want

but chakra is not allowed.

Neji weighs his rod in each hand and takes an experimental swing, pretending Sasuke's head was being knocked off of his body.

Sasuke steps up to the edge of the pool and casts a glance at the Hyuuga. He winces as he imagines the same thing as Neji. He regains his composure and smirks, "This is going to

win it for me." They place their lily pads at the edge of the pool and prepare to start.

Once they are out into the middle of the pool, Tenten gets a thoughtful look on her face. "Don't go anywhere," she chirps happily, "I'll be right back."

Neji gives a rare smile (A/N: because her happiness is contagious, can you feel it?). "Don't worry, I'm going to win." Sasuke glares at Neji. Tenten runs of and returns five minutes later

with a huge fan. She looks between Neji and Sasuke in disappointment. "How have you not drifted together yet?"

Not waiting for an answer, Tenten shakes her head and plugs in the fan. She lines up behind Neji and turns it on. "Lean back or you will fall," she warns him as the fan cranks up to full

speed. Neji obeys and leans back. He feels a great gust behind him and his lily pad flies forward towards Sasuke's back. Neji aims, and swings at Sasuke's head.

Imagine it this way… If Neji had a sword than Sasuke would have died. In this situation, he hits the water before he even knows what hit him. Neji smirks and jumps back to dry land.

Sasuke climbs out of the pool and gives Neji the strongest glare he has. Tenten just laughs and throws a towel onto Sasuke's soaked head. "Dry off so we can go to the next

challenge."

As soon as Sasuke is dry, Tenten leads the group to an open field. There is a rope lying in the center of the field. Tenten brings her hand up to her mouth and a short but loud whistle

echoes around the field. After looking around briefly she turns her attention back to Neji and Sasuke. "This is a team challenge. If you look around us you will see nine trees In each

tree is a member of rookie nine or Lee. Since Neji won the last challenge he gets to pick first. Also, no using chakra or jutsu's to cheat."

Neji smirks and points to a tree, Hinata peers around the tree shyly. She makes eye contact with Neji and he frowns. Sasuke laughs and points to a tree. Naruto jumps out and glares

at the person who just chose him. "I guess we are stuck together teme."

"Dobe"

"Teme"

Ten Minutes Later

Tenten whips out a sheet of paper and writes down the teams.

Neji's team

Neji

Hinata

Lee

Kiba

Sakura

Shikamaru

Sasuke's team

Sasuke

Naruto

Shino

Ino

Chouji (A/N: did I spell that right??)

The teams line up so Tenten can explain the rules. "This is a very simple game. It is tug of war with a twist. Neji and Sasuke must be in back and each team gets to pick one attacker.

This person stays ion the opponent's side and can attack anyone except for Neji and Sasuke. You have five minutes o talk strategy."

-----------

Hinata and Ino take their places on opposite sides and the teams pick up the rope. Tenten looks at the teams with worry. All of the sudden a light bulb clicks on above her head. "I

almost forgot, Neji and Sasuke have to be harnessed to the rope."

Sasuke groans which causes Neji to snicker in amusement. "Your about to be dragged through the mud," he informs Sasuke smugly.

Sasuke snarls and gives the rope a tug. Tenten glares at Sasuke. "Now now, do you want to be disqualified?"

"No…"

"Then behave."

When Neji and Sasuke are harnessed in and everyone is ready to go, Tenten grabs the exact middle of the rope and draws a black line on it. "First to drag the line past the back of the

trees wins." She releases the rope and takes a step back. "GO!" She shouts.

Hinata and Ino run forward as the rope goes tight. Sasuke fells himself being pulled forward and leans back hard. Naruto turns to yell at them.

"Pull harder!" he yells as Hinata runs up and tries to figure out who to target. She runs up to the powerhouse of the group, Chouji.

"Sorry," she murmurs quietly to him, "Jyuuken," Hinata closes off the chakra points in Chouji's arms, making him useless in the effort for Sasuke's victory.

Similarly, Ino tries to take out the strongest member by using her mind control jutsu. She gets control of Lee and he turns around and starts pulling for the other side. A cry comes from

the other side, breaking Ino's concentration. Chouji falls to the ground, clutching his arms. Once Ino's focus is gone, Lee snaps out of if and turns around to pull for is team.

Neji's victory was instant, swift, and a shock to the other team. One minute the teams were evenly matched and in the next minute Sasuke was sliding through the mud and his

teammates were thrown in all directions.

Tenten runs up, eyes wide in surprise (A/N: and happiness lol) "That… that was incredible."

Neji smiles, unties himself, and walks up to Tenten. He shrugs and casually throws his arm over her shoulder. "It was nothing."

Tenten laughs in amusement and they walk away from the mess to enjoy a quiet evening together.

Sasuke watches in pure anger and spite. Naruto wanders up to him. He pats him and the shoulder and shakes his head. "You should give up on her man. She clearly is into the

Hyuuga."

Sasuke sighs in acceptance. "Your right lets go train." Naruto and Sasuke walk off.

Lee watches them go. "Yosh lets clean up!"

Everyone groans.

Fin

Sinceourlinesneverworkwedecidedtomakeourownlinebutithastobereallyreallylongandtakeupthewholeentirelinesowereachtheedgeofthepaper

Pick one of the following things and do it.

Review

Review

Review and Favorite

Review

Now pick one and do it!


End file.
